Strip search
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Alana is left to give Will a strip search after being taken into custody...Let's just say it takes an interesting turn. Will x Alana oneshot.


**A/N: I'm going in un-beta'd guys! I apologise for any mistakes!**

* * *

Alana walked into the enclosed room, a sense of permeating importance radiating in her step.  
" Mr Graham." She announced starkly as to catch the attention of the disorientated male that stood adjacent to her. Will glanced upwards, his brow deeply furrowing as he focused on Alana and he sighed.  
"You know what my name is. Can't you just…" He trailed off as he noticed her unnaturally tight expression and slight redness to her eyes. His words caught in his throat because he felt the urge to console the woman, tell her she would be okay even though it wasn't her who was truly suffering. He was the one confined and locked away, too mentally ill to function. The plaything of his job which ultimately broke him.

Will didn't manage to continue his sentence, assuming that his point had already been caught. After all, Alana was no fool.  
The silence had hung for too long and now the air sat with a rich uncomfortable feeling that choked both of them without mercy. Eventually, Alana shook her head. "No Mr Graham, I can't. You're a suspect in this situation, not a friend." She spoke with a softness that almost sounded like sympathy.  
Will scoffed harshly "friend is a very loose phrase." He muttered, casting his mind back to their kiss and Alana's eventual admittance of having feelings for him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his eyes gently in the process before giving Alana the closest thing he could to eye contact; An intense stare that quickly flitted their focus on different features of the woman's face.

Feeling her own vulnerability beginning to seep through, Alana straightened her posture and regained her professional composure. "You've been brought here to perform a strip search and I'm the one responsible for assisting you." She stated simply, folding her arms as Will looked at her in disbelief.  
"Isn't it supposed to be a male officer?" He quipped with a gentle smirk.  
"Well there aren't any here." Alana backfired in deadpanned fashion. She gestured for Will to rise from the seat he was in and move into the centre of the space.

"Remove your articles of clothing; give me anything in your pockets." She commanded firmly as Will began to undress. He handed each item over gingerly and emptied his pockets appropriately when he was supposed to. It all seemed a little badly organised to him and as he saw how carelessly the brunette woman was handling his possessions; it appeared unprofessional too.  
He stood uncomfortably in his naked form, his hands gently crossed over his nether regions to protect any strand of dignity he had left. Alana was looking Will up and down, inspecting him. She pursed her lips a little to curve off her aroused smile before approaching will tentatively. "Arms out."  
Will begrudgingly raised his arms, sighing as his thoughts turned to proximity between Alana and his genitalia. It was almost intoxicating to think that the woman he had secretly pined for was here right now and the small bubbling of pleasure within him was beginning to build. No amount of sarcasm or smart ass replies would get him out of this.

Having proven that there was nothing concealed under his arms, Alana pushed them down again, giving his bicep a gentle squeeze. Will could hear the heated exhale of her breath because she now stood behind him. The warmth flushed his neck and he stiffened his muscles in response, his teeth gritted and eyes clamped shut as he tried so hard to control himself. He saw a light go off in his head, and without further questioning of his thoughts, he gasped out "Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?"  
Alana paused; she withdrew the hovering motion of her hand over Will's back and instead gripped him firmly by the shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. "I wouldn't want to make this uncomfortable for you, Mr Graham." Her voice still kept that edge of seriousness but it was beginning to falter and a newfound lust was lingering within her syllables. Suddenly she flushed her body lightly against Will, her hands on his waist, holding him in place with no intention of letting go. "And for your information, gloves make it just as uncomfortable for me too." She whispered this sensually into his ear, her sly smile evident as she lightly bit his earlobe.  
"A-Alana." He choked, his arms frozen to his side as a wave of kisses and light grazes were planted down his jawline. The brunette woman turned Will around, replanting her hands on his hips as she bit down hard on his collarbone, sucking forcefully to paint a blue and purple bruise in place of where her lips had touched. She stopped and looked into Will's eyes – actually looked into them and made him stare back. There was a fear laced in the man's dilated pupils, or maybe it was euphoria but it didn't distract from his rising arousal that was uncomfortably pushing against the material of Alana's pants. Though something certainly caught Alana's attention, because she wasn't expectant of Will's following actions and elicited a squeal as she pushed against the cold walls of the room with amicable force.

"Standard procedure, I assume?" He growled sarcastically as his naked form leaned against Alana's clothed one. The woman's hitched breath as their lips crashed together only made them get closer, as if their intimacy wasn't enough already. Their tongues battled for dominance, eagerly colliding then withdrawing before meeting once more. A wave of clashing lips, untamed passion and repented emotion breaking through after months of tip-toeing around trying to not make a wrong move. It was rather poetic, but in the drab scenery where they exchanged this meeting, It came off as untamed; a small ember that had grown into a full fire. The fuel you ask? The very arrest that landed Will here.  
They broke for their lungs craved oxygen and it was then when Alana saw Will in his pure form; vulnerable and in need of something… or someone. He was laden with sweat on his brow and heavy breaths which made his shoulders rise and fall rhythmically; it was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"You passed the strip search." She whispered jokingly, breathing out a gentle chuckle. Will smiled for the first time in a while and planted a light kiss on the woman's forehead. Gently, his fingers stroked the button that fastened Alana's pants and with a quick flick of his wrist, it popped open. He smiled again, this time coyly and he found himself blushing as he pushed down the restrictive article before Alana stepped out of them and they got tossed aimlessly across the room.  
"What? A strip search of my own?" She asked, the sexual tones in her voice and that quick cock of her eyebrow causing Will a source of weakness.  
"No, just a strip. I see no need in searching you." He replied adamantly, helping Alana remove her clothing further; her shirt, bra and panties joined the pants strewn across the floor.

They stood for a moment, marvelling at one another. A small grin spread across Will's face as he admired Alana's figure for the first time. "You're beautiful." He stated, gingerly placing his hands on her waist, stroking the soft skin with gentle brushes of his thumb. The feel of her body sent shockwaves through his hands which were already trembling. He found himself at a loss for words or even expressions to describe how he was feeling but he soon found the key when their lips met again. This time the kiss was less frantic, it was slow and romantic; coined together with Alana gripping the nape of his neck and their hips gently grinding and suddenly it made all made sense. This is what he wanted.

The fire had returned, grown past any ember it once was. His stiff manhood was at the ready before this had even begun and Alana eye's grew wide as he repositioned them, gently opening the women's legs.  
"Fuck me Will." She pleaded, hands splayed across his chest.  
"I thought you'd never ask." He quipped.  
Without further word, he plunged his dick deep into Alana's cunt and with a grunt, began to work up a pacing rhythm.  
As she got filled, Alana's shuddered in arousal and dug her nails deep into Will's back, creating red streaks of scratched as she got jolted from every powerful thrust the man gave.  
They worked together effortlessly, hips rocking against each other without so much of a thought.  
Will's hand hovered over the brunette's chest, tickling one the stiffened nipples with his fingertips. He then rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, making the motions larger until his entire hand enveloped the breast and massaged it gently, a vast opposition to the violent jerks that escaped from his lower body. Alana threw her head back, eliciting a guttural moan of pleasure. Content with his job upstairs, his hand shadowed down slim curves to the folds of Alana's pussy. Though he was busy thrusting away, he took the time to stimulate the throbbing clitoris that lay beneath her wet folds, teasingly it gently with his careful touch. Her breathing began to turn ragged and he took it as incentive to up the pace. He spread his legs a little, allowing himself more freedom to thrust and with his hands now firmly on her sides, he pushed as far as he could. He moved in and out so fast, there was no rhythm to follow anymore. The fluid motions were now juddered as the excessive grinding of his dick against Alana's slit began to make her walls tighten. He could feel the squeeze in her muscles as the orgasm that was tempting to explode within them both got dangerously close.  
"W-Will, I'm…I'm gon-" Her sentence was shut off with a sharp lips meeting her own and she moaned into Will's mouth as they both got thrown over the edge. The man came hard, his thrusting finally slowly as the white liquid coated Alana's insides and seeped out a little as his penis extracted from her. She felt a little yearning for fullness that she had just lost but was still riding the high.  
She brought their mouths together again, planting a soft kiss.

"Yep, definitely passed."


End file.
